


Red Right Hand

by stage_master



Category: Vegas (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Guilt, I really wish this fandom existed, I want all the incest, Why so Gen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage_master/pseuds/stage_master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble concerning Jack Lamb and his moral angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Right Hand

 

     There was a time not so long ago (right before he was formally introduced to the business end of a cattle prod, in fact) when Jack Lamb could tell his brother anything. The truth about Johnny Rizzo’s death sits like acid in him. Eats at him. Confession bites at his tongue when his brother gives him that look, pins him to his desk chair. It’s like being a boy again, hiding the slingshot behind his back while his big brother frowns at their neighbors’ broken window. One eyebrow raises and he bursts into guilty tears, holding out the toy with a tiny shaking fist. Only this is no longer child’s play. His big brother can’t give him a swat and make him work off the debt in shoveling shit. Two people are dead in direct response to his actions.  
  
    So he stays quiet, condemned to drown in his own guilt until that steel gaze finally breaks him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's terrible. All I want to read/write in this fandom is brother porn. Oh internet, why hast thou forsaken me...?


End file.
